


Peeping Robin

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick watches as Bruce and Clark have sex.</p><p>...until he gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sb-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**sb_kink**](http://sb-kink.livejournal.com/)'s [Superman/Batman Kink Meme](http://sb-kink.livejournal.com/909.html) ( _Dick watches as Bruce and Clark have sex. Healthy dose of UST please._ ) - not beta'd, written in the middle of the night...draw your own conclusions.

Dick wanders into Bruce's bedroom, walking as silently as possible, and heads all the way across to the closet, which he promptly opens. He doesn't turn on any of the lights, he doesn't need them - there's enough moonlight coming in through the drapes, not to mention he's used to the darkness and can see almost as well as he can in the daylight.

He steps into the large walk-in closet and reaches for the tie-rack. He hates having to borrow, but he wasn't expecting to have to wear a tie tonight and it's not like he could go all the way back to New York to get one... Besides, Bruce will never even know - he won't notice that one among his dozens of ties is missing for a few hours tonight.

Slipping the tie around his neck, Dick turns to exit the closet. That's when he hears a noise. Like the window opening. It doesn't make any sense to him at first; this room is on the third floor and he knows perfectly well that there was no one in the room before; there was no one in the Mansion at all!

For a moment, Dick stands frozen in place, listening, trying to assess his situation.

Another noise, like the rustling of fabric.

He flattens himself against the wall, behind the door. He's not scared of course - why would he be? He's Nightwing, after all, and he can certainly kick whoever-this-is' butt. But, hidden by the solid oak door, he can see things without being seen, even though there's just a small crack through which to see and, for the moment, he sees absolutely nothing. Advance knowledge of one's potential attacker is always an advantage in battle. Dick has learned that particular lesson very well over the years he's spent as Batman's partner.

Footsteps. A small burst of laughter. Another.

Dick suddenly understands. Two people just came into the room. Through the window. _Flying_ through the window. And it doesn't take a lot of imagination for him to figure out who these people are...

One of them owns the place; Dick immediately recognized Bruce's short rumble of laughter. The other one can obviously fly, and Dick can think of only one person who could convince Batman that coming in though a window is a good idea. Superman.

Though, of all the windows this place has, Dick wonders why they had to go and chose one that leads into a room he's not supposed to be in. In fact, couldn't they have come in through the living room, or the study instead?

More laughter, more rustling of fabric. More footsteps.

Clumsy steps, Dick realizes, but he doesn't know why and he can't see either of the two men yet. Perhaps Bruce somehow got himself drunk? It would explain the laughter, and the fact that they come in through the bedroom window.

The bedsprings creak.

Then there are noises that Dick cannot identify.

Curious, he chances a look through the crack between the door's hinges. It takes a moment before he understands what he's looking at. When he does, he presses the palm of his hand over his mouth to keep himself from gasping audibly.

There had been rumors, of course, but he had never believed them. As a rule, Dick always ignores every rumor about Bruce's love life - they've all proven to be the product of overactive imaginations anyway.

Apparently, every rule _does_ have an exception.

And judging by the number of pages in Batman's rulebook, it's no wonder that his exception would be Superman. Dick really can't blame him. Superman is, by definition, exceptional.

As he stands there, his back against the wall, hand still over his mouth, Dick is faced with a few very certain realizations.

One - that Superman and Batman are actually doing it.

Two - that Superman and Batman are actually going to do it, right here and now.

Three - that Superman and Batman are actually going to do it, right here and now, _while Dick is hiding in the closet_.

There's no way out, he knows. He could barely manage to get away unnoticed from just one of these men, let alone both of them together. He's going to be stuck here... while they're going at it on the other side of the door.

While they're having sex together.

Superman and Batman.

Dick tries to look away - they're kissing, and items of clothing are being thrown to the floor hurriedly. But as hard as he tries not to stare through the small sliver of space between the door and the wall, Dick can't look away. He can't take his eyes off the scene that's unfolding before him, drinking in every second of it.

Eyes wide he watches as though he's witnessing some sort of miracle; seeing something that no one's ever seen before.

It's far from being the case, of course. Besides, he's seen porn flicks - several of them. Hasn't everyone?

However, this is... well, it's live action for one. But - and this is when Dick feels his blood rushing down and his underwear becoming annoyingly tight - this isn't just anyone he sees out there on the other side of the door.

This is the goddamn Batman! A man whose mere stance screams of animal magnetism - at least he does to Dick. And while there's a part of his brain that's always told him that this was wrong, Dick cannot help but feel a very strong attraction to this man; his strength, his will and determination, and oh how he looks in that black Kevlar armor... it's enough to leave anyone breathless.

If that wasn't already enough, it so happens that the man lying under the big bad Bat is Superman. _Superman_. And Dick can't possibly imagine how anyone with a pulse could possibly not be lusting after this man. In that red and blue spandex suit, he is sex appeal personified. Out of it, he's... _oh!_ Dick shuts his eyes as a shiver runs through him. Out of the spandex costume, Superman is absolutely magnificent.

Dick can't make up his mind as to which of the two men he envies more.

Or which of the two he'd rather be with the most...

There's a loud moan, and suddenly it's as though Dick's ears have caught on fire. Another moan and Dick could swear he's starting to spontaneously combust. Heat radiates throughout his body, as blood rushes from his head all the way down the front of his pants.

Eyes still closed, Dick flattens himself against the wall once more. There's a very solid, very hard to ignore bulge in his pants now. He's trying to decide what he should do about it - if anything - when he hears a long shuddering gasp.

Dick's eyes fly open, and he takes a quick peek into the room again, only to see the almost godlike Kryptonian kneeling at the foot of the bed, giving head to the strikingly handsome billionaire.

Immediately, Dick feels his blood turn to fire in his veins, and he can't stop his hand from reaching into his pants. Slowly he starts caressing himself to the wet sounds of Clark's tongue running over Bruce's erection.

Dick tries very hard to be silent, knowing he could be caught so easily... Superman has extra sensitive hearing and, worse yet, X-ray vision!

But that thought... being caught, hiding in the closet, masturbating while his mentor and his friend are having sex on the other side of the door... that thought is so arousing that Dick starts losing himself to it. Starts almost wishing he would get caught.

Starts imagining someone else's hands on his shaft.

He barely realizes that he's gasped when he does. And quite audibly so. For a second he thinks he's just imagined he has.

But the next second, when Dick opens his eyes to look into the room again, he finds himself staring straight into Clark's light blue eyes. Dick gasps again, pulling out the hand that was still buried in his pants, and he launches into a long string of incomprehensible apologies.

"Hello there, little bird," Clark says. There's a spark of mischief in his eyes. He looks down at Dick, then back up and adds, "Well, maybe _little_ isn't the right word after all."

Dick mumbles something, he doesn't really know what. All he knows is that there's a gloriously naked Clark Kent about two inches away from him. It's a wonder that Dick can concentrate enough to keep his hands to himself. His jaw drops open, mid-incomprehensible sentence, and he licks his lips slowly.

In a low chuckle, Clark tells him, "You should probably come out of the closet."

Dick manages to emit something akin to laughter, and blushes all the way to his ears.

Hours later, as Dick lies in bed, sandwiched between two very solid, very masculine bodies, he can't help but be thankful for the shortsightedness that caused him to forget to pack a necktie.

=> End.


End file.
